


Loki's Hell

by Lady_Loki_11_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hurt, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki_11_13/pseuds/Lady_Loki_11_13
Summary: I don't know where this came from. Could Loki be so evil and yet I could still love him and feel sorry for him and forgive him. Highest warning with tags, so if you don't want to read it don't, but if you do please let me know what you think.





	Loki's Hell

Loki was King of Asgard. 

His mother was dead. He knew who was responsible for that. 

Odin died of old age making Thor king and then Thor died in battle.

Thor being a king meant he had the choice not to go to war, but the stupid oaf loved a good fight so technically he died happy. 

So, Loki was King of Asgard and totally out of his depth and so full of grief and guilt over his mother that he had turned into a bitter, twisted and evil individual.  
His hate soared to new heights daily. Everyone was in fear of him. He would have you flogged for looking the wrong way at him. You could be hung for looking the right way. 

Eventually Loki decided he needed a queen. 

He looked over his realm. He spent days watching. Until he found just what he was looking for. Her name was Elina and she was the daughter of his Mother's hand maiden. She was just 18. So young and pure. She had never been touched by a man. A virgin. Just what Loki wanted. What Loki didn't know was she was in love, with a stable boy. He did eventually find out when he had been stalking Elina. He saw them both together in the stables. That just added to his evil plan to take her. 

 

He could have just taken her but he wanted to make sure her "love" knew what the situation was now and that she was no longer his but now the property of the King.

So, her stable boy was thrown into the dungeons. Chained from the ceiling, screaming daily, "What have I done!"

Now, Loki loved a great feast and having everyone fawning over him so there was a wedding.

He had the tailors come to the palace for his wedding outfit and he had them organise the ladies who could make the gown for his betrothed.

It was going to be a wonderful day. 

The wedding day arrived and Loki was beyond excited.  
Elina on the other hand was crying in the chambers Loki had provided for her.  
Her ladies in waiting had arrived to get her ready and had advised her to stop crying because Loki would be angry to have to face a bride with red, puffy eyes.  
She tried her hardest to stop.  
There was no one to walk her down the aisle, as her only family was her mother and she had been thrown in the dungeons too, so she followed the maidens who had been provided as her "bridesmaids."

It was truly ludicrous.

He enjoyed the great feast and sat with his new wife and danced with his new wife.  
She tried to smile but everyone could see she was not happy.  
It was getting late and Loki had the guards take her to his chambers. She was to be prepared for him. Which meant she was bathed by her ladies in waiting, then left naked, chained by her wrists and ankles to the bedpost.

It was late when Loki retired to his chambers intoxicated by mead and ready to claim his bride and consummate the "marriage."

Elina was terrified. She was a virgin and had never been touched intimately by a man. Yes, she was in love with her stable boy, but the most they had done was hold hands, he had only ever kissed her cheek.

Loki had been with many women.

He sat down heavy in his chair and leered at her. She glanced at him. He licked his lips. She could see he was ready to take her.  
She was shaking. 

He stood up and staggered over to her and took a key out of his pocket and took her ankles and unchained them. Then he took her wrists and unchained them. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his.  
She stared at cold green eyes.  
He said "When I am finished with you, you will be begging for more." 

With that he took his clothes off and he took her violently and with no preparation. There was no love at all. It was just violent lust.  
She wanted to scream with the pain but she knew better than to anger him.  
When he had finished he had claimed every part of her body. He then tossed her on the floor.  
She lay there sobbing and in pain. He had almost torn her in two.  
Loki just laughed at her and turned over and fell asleep.

This was life from now on. Loki being an evil king by day and taking his "wife" by night.

 

One night, Loki was having a nightmare about his father and Frigga seemed to appear to him.  
"My boy" Frigga said "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel?"

He woke up screaming and sat up in a panic. "Mother!" he cried.  
"Forgive me! Please!" He lay back down crying like a child.

The screaming woke Elina up. Probably woke the entire palace up.  
Elina sat up and looked at him she stood up and went near the bed he was facing away from her. She braved getting into bed beside him. He felt her get in. He turned and growled at her.  
She ignored it and touched his cheek.  
His eyes were wild and full of fear and panic and tears. She never broke eye contact with him.

He grabbed her wrist. She gently pulled her hand away, then put her arms around him and drew him into her hold and lay down. He let her and laid his head on her chest. She stroked his head with one hand and his back with the other. "Hush Loki" she whispered "Hush." He could feel her heartbeat as he lay there crying and whimpering until he fell back to sleep.

He woke up in her arms, his head still on her chest.  
He remembered the nightmare last night.  
He looked up at her. She was still asleep.  
She was beautiful. He had never seen her asleep having tossed her aside when he was done with her.  
He watched her until she woke up.  
She looked at him and panicked and was ready to flee.  
He grabbed her. "No" he said "please don't leave, please stay."  
She relaxed and Loki laid his head back down on her chest and he cried, clinging to her.  
"I'm sorry" he even said to her.  
"Why did you come to me last night, why did you soothe me?"  
"Because you were in pain." Elina said "And I couldn't just leave you to suffer."

Loki's heart was broken. The reality was he knew he was responsible for his Mother's death and nothing he did would change it.  
He could be as good a king as he could be or he could be as evil a king as he could be but nothing would take away the pain and guilt he felt.

He lay there suddenly feeling very remorseful. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he said.

"Do you love me?" he whispered to Elina. "Yes" she said. But Loki couldn't hear the love in her voice. 

He suddenly found himself telling her all his pain. About being adopted and finding out when he was older. About how his father had never loved him and how he had never measured up to what his father had expected of him and never would. About Thor always being the golden son. About being responsible for his Mother's death.  
"I...I...Mother! I'm sorry!" he cried. 

Elina lay with him, soothing him and comforting him.

When he had finished speaking Elina dared to speak.  
"Loki" she said "I'm sorry for all your pain but it is not an excuse to act how you do."  
She expected a beating for what she had just dared to say but Loki just lay there and said nothing.

Loki just needed someone to love him, to show him some sympathy to show him how to grieve and not hate everyone while he was grieving.

He got up and got dressed saying nothing to her. 

He then left and went straight to the throne room and had the guards call the council.  
He instructed them to take care of the kingdom as Odin had done until further notice.

He then ordered the release of every wrongly imprisoned patron of Asgard including the stable boy and Elina's mother. 

He then went back to his chambers and spoke with Elina and told her what he had done. He told her if it was her wish he would release her from the marriage. 

She was grateful and accepted but first she wanted to stay with him and support him until he felt able to take back the throne. Loki could not believe she had said this but was willing to accept her forgiveness and love.

He also remembered to thank his Mother, too, for her forgiveness.

And so, Loki started his journey to becoming a better person and a good King.


End file.
